Black Book
by FW Viper
Summary: Jessy Fast Jurnal ~ Stay Out!
1. Entry 1 Pages 1 to 3

__

I was told to write in this book. To put my feelings into words, like that will help. But like always I eventually do as he tells me to, I feel as if I owe him at lest that. So I will write and pray no one reads.

My name is Jessy Fast or at lest Jessy is what he calls me and Fast was slapped onto me after the incompetent Lord British finalized the adoption. Odd, my father can just see a Lord of that magnitude but then he of all people would, a royal, a knight, and a man of honor.

I wonder some times why he saved me why he even bothered to save an evil whelp like me. I remember that day, and I think that day is the best place to start in venting my soul, if I still have one.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was on the street I was only nine summers but that did not matter to them, the lich and skeletons. Thirteen was the number that took me twelve skeletons and one lich. I remember the day before I had stolen a spell book from a lower end mage; I was fascinated by the art. He cursed me as I ran from him shouting, "The damned will take you boy!"

Then here I was awoken from my troubled sleep by bony hands of a skeleton I don't know why he dragged off. By all rights I should have been dead right there and then. I was dragged to a dungeon who's name I did not know at the time all I the child knew was that the curse the mage was yelling at me was no hollow threat. 

I was alone cold and crying latter that night in a cell chained to the wall. I meet three necromancers that night. One took my blood. The, next - after the third had left me I felt broken I still do to this day. I knew I was being prepared for something the necromancers told me I should be honored to be the one they 'chose' I was just plain sick. I did not think I had any chance to get away from them. I got a new friend that long night one that I keep with me every second of every day, pain.

Four letters do not do that word justice it was spiteful it was evil it was hateful it was agonizing it was pleasure a release from the boredom that had become my life. I was starting to like it, want it, crave it even. When the sadists that where my captors found out, it came to an end they took away my friend and left me with nothing.

Two weeks I endured as they prepared me. I took the time to learn as much as I could from watching them. They did not seem to be in any hurry to go about the ritual, I learned I was to be sacrificed. They where careless and openly cast there dark spells where I could observe I think all told I learned three or four dark spells I could use to combat them and flee. The reagents I would need - blood human (mine would work), bone (I could steal some from that, that was lying around me.), flesh (again mine would do), lastly tears (I have plenty to spare).

The first spell required two droops of human blood and bone dust; the spell summoned a skeleton to do ones biding.

The second spell required 1 tear droop and a scrap of human flesh; this spell summoned a zombie to do ones biding.

The third spell required 1 pint of blood, an intact (none living/ or lake there of.) skeleton, and a limb of some kind I have seen them use arms and legs; this spell summons a lich to do ones biding.

The forth and I am not so sure about this spell is only human blood; the spell shoots an angry red bolt of energy at a target.

I have not tried to use any of the spells for it was not needed at the end of the second hell filled week he came... The Order Lord.

I was never happier to see another living being then I was to see him, though I did not know him till that point, I loved him with all my hart. I know it sounds strange but I knew he would save me even if I was only a whelp and that the last four or five valiant fighters had died trying to save me I just knew he would succeed.

He was not alone he traveled with two others both knights both with matching armor and shields both wielding swords and both at there lords side. I was to later learn there names to be Pnut and Graphan knights of the Order.

Calidan handed me over to Pnut after he magically removed my bonds and told him and Graphan to get me to the tower at once. I was worried why he was not coming along and the look in his eyes scared me. It was a fare away unattached look that a man out to kill gave, it was cold, evil and spelled the end for anyone on the receiving end of his blade. It was the look of a Black Knight about to enter into combat to the death.

I felt Pnut shudder at that look and Graphan suck wind they nether dared voce protest at their lord staying behind alone. I should ask them one day why they did not protest but I am sure I don't want to know the reasons behind my father's death stare.

Within a mater of hours I found myself in a big bath to be followed by a bed, Pnut had disappeared I guess this was just 'not his thing.' But reappeared after Graphan had me in a bed he was standing at the door he was out of him armor but his sword was still at his side and his hand resting on it. 

He stood guard there till his lord came back. When Calidan did come back his armor was tattered (I was spying from the doorway) and his sword covered in blood. Below is what I herd.

(Pnut) "Milord?"

(Calidan) "How is the boy?"

(Graphan) "I put him to bed after I go rid of that stench and coat of blood he was wearing."

(Calidan) "Good from the looks of the area around where they where keeping him..." there was a pause.

(Pnut) "We are all grown men I think we can handle the truth!"

(Calidan) "Ritual sacrifice; to what ends I don't know."

(Graphan and Pnut) "Damn..."

(Graphan) "What are you going to do with the boy? We can't just throw him out."

(Pnut) "And why not?"

(Calidan) "I am going to keep him."

(Pnut) "What!"

(Graphan) "Good for you!"

(Pnut) "But you are about to get married you can't have a kid! What will Serena say? Or think!"

(Calidan) "I will worry about that when the time comes. Right now I think a little sleep is in order, after I look in on him."

I rushed off to the bed and got in it before he finished his sentence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My life as a Fast started there but that is by no means the end. I will write more later but as my father said 'Right now I think a little sleep is in order.'

Review!

©Copyright 2002 HFS ~ Forloyn Winter the Viper


	2. Entry 2 Pages 3 to 6

Damia

That was the name, I was attending the Sons of Serena weekly meeting. The name, Damia, yes that was he name. Mortal, nothing special but he sees something in her. My brother maybe not by blood but definitely by bond my older brother the one I look up to. Ganner, he and I have so much in common and yet are so different. Both of us tend to want to be left alone, both of us wild powerful magic, both are cursed from birth. Yet now Damia has Ganner and Ganner Damia, and I am still alone. Alone, I remember the first friend I ever had.

Ludwig

I was reading the book my new 'father' gave me. I hardly believed him when he told me it was mine. I remember that well.

***

I was eyeing the book waiting for the man with kind eyes to look away so I could take it and run. He was smiling at me then he spoke.

"You like magic?" His voice was calm and his eyes where watching me with way too much amusement.

"Non of yer business!" I glared at him he just smiled.

"A young mage should talk proper you know." He said as he picked me up from where I was standing. I pouted at being held I pretended to hate it but deep down I loved every second of it. "The book is yours I got it for you yesterday why you was in classes." I looked at him in disbelief. I was having this meeting with my 'father' because I was caught stealing my teachers spell book why he had his back turned to the class. They had promptly locked me in a small room with a bed and pigeoned my 'father'.

I fully expected to be in that closet or room as the called it for months. After all I had been caught stealing before and the results have always been bad. To my surprise my 'father' was the one who woke me in the morning. I was terrified he had that 'look' in his eyes the Dean (Headmaster, Principle... take your pick) looked equally terrified, but that could be because Pnut had his blade to his neck just waiting for a reason to relieve him of his head.

I never did find out why my father was so angry, but now that I have known him for longer. I know it was the Dean he was mad at the Dean had crossed a line, he mistreated a Fast. You just don't do that and live.

From the look on my face Calidan chuckled then told me "I could turn my back and you could steal it..." I slowly reached out to pick up the leather bound book. My wide eyes looking up into my father's kind eyes and then back down at the book.

***

I never did thank him for the spell book; I took it with my every day to 'my tree' deep in the Yew forest close to Empathy Abbey where I was sent to receive my lower end schooling. I liked the forest I liked the animals I made friends with many of them, the where better friends then a lot of boys in my year. They did not make fun of my blond hair compared to my father's black. Nor did they make fun of my green eyes to my father's blue. The animals did not make fun of the fact I spent more time reading then I did playing.

I had befriended a raven that I name Raven. It might have been silly but it seamed wrong to call it anything but Raven. That bird to this day visits me from time to time, my first pet. So you could see my anger when I was interrupted why reading to my pet by a boy yelled "Hello!" and scared Raven out of the tree where he could hear me. I know he would be back after it had quieted down but I was still upset that we where interrupted and my secret tree was discovered. I decided to give him my father's 'look' and see if it would scare him off and I could be alone again with my pets.

It didn't work... You see this was no ordinary lower year schoolboy.

"Hello!" he called out to me again. "I'm Ludwig, what are you doing?" I wondered if he was kin to Aaron, a cat I tamed three weeks ago.

"I'm reading, now go away!" I sulked upset that my father's 'look' did not work for me; I would have to prefect it. He just stood there and I prayed to every power I could think of that if I just ignored him and just read my new spell book that he would go away.

Again, It didn't work; I was beginning to think he was immune to me.

"What's your name?" I could feel the curiosity in his voice.

"Jessy," I snapped out trying to scare him away.

"What are you reading?" he pressed.

"Nothing, now go away!" as I pretended to read my book I pondered pulling out my hair this boy was entirely frustrating!

He got braver and waltzed right up behind me and peered over my shoulder at the book, my book invading my personal space, next to my tree. I slammed the book shut in outrage and snapped my spell book shut and bit out "It's magic! And if you don't get back I'll cast a spell on YOU!" quickly going over the spells that would scare him off but not 'hurt' him, I did not want my father taking my new spell book away from me! Easy come easy go they say.

His eyes grew wide and he backed away, it took all I had not to smirk. I turned back to my book using it to hide the small smile.

"Show me how to cast spells!" my smile was quickly turning into a frown, I was hopping he would LEAVE!

I searched my mind for any reason to send him off. "You're too young," of cores it was a lie I started casting even younger then he is now.

"Am not!" he pouted I could almost see the pout without looking up from my book.

"You are!" said, "you're not even in the upper classes yet" It was my last hope.

"In Mani Ylem" he called from my side, I looked up to see him offer me a muffin, he could use some practice but with a little work... WHAT AM I THINKING!  


"That's easy magic," I said why shaking my head trying to decide what spell to use to show him real magic. I looked up to find Deven, a goat, he picked a fight with Aaron three days ago and killed him the first one of my pets to fall, I cried for a hours till the Dean found me out here. My eyes went cold and I spite out the words "Cor Por!" and watched with sickening satisfaction at the smoking corps of the goat. I let out an evil laugh as some of the birds few away, probably the ones that have been bothering Raven I thought.

"Show me how to do that!" he said with unrestrained excitement.

"Your TOO YOUNG!" I shouted in shock, did he not just see me kill another living being?

"Come on!" he pleaded, "Show me and… and I'll be your best friend for life!"

Where have I heard that before? "I don't need any friends! Go AWAY!" I shouted in frustration.

"Fine!" I could hear the defeat in his voice but for me it was a somewhat hollow victory. He stomped off to return to the abbey.

Maybe, just maybe it is okay to have one friend. He did not call me one name the whole time he was here. I can ask him to be nice to the animals. I watched where he had walked off to and felt more alone then I ever had.

"Bloody hell" I muttered as I pulled out my rune for the abbey, father said "In case you get lost in these woods." With the words "Kal Ort Por" I was standing at the edge of the forest I could see Ludwig not to far off.

"Hey Ludwig!" I called and when he turned to face me I said "Meet me at the big Yew tree tomorrow after classes!" after I said it I went back into the forest to father some reagents.

***You see a mark where Jessy has set down his quill, that must mark the end for tonight. ***

Review!

©Copyright 2002 HFS ~ Forloyn Winter the Viper


End file.
